


The Last Date

by davesturntables



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Rose is briefly mentioned, Sadstuck, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davesturntables/pseuds/davesturntables
Summary: Dave is fucked uo but wants to give Karkat something good to remember before shit happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW for character death us swearing because duh they're Dave and Karkat

"Hey, Karkat" Dave turned to me, breaking the silence. I mean, it was a casual one, just something that happens while you're watching tv.

"Hm?" You looked at him and raised your eyebrow.

He coughed before saying, "Wanna go out tomorrow?" He looked extremely nervous.  
You definitely weren't expecting that.

"Yes..yes of course," you said after you collected yourself.

He gave you a small smile and turned back to the tv, and somehow you just knew that you would not get a reply even if you tried to ask any further questions so you just stayed quiet. You didn't get what all the nervousness was about though, you and him went on dates and stuff all the time.

 

You were woken up 10am by your alarm the next morning. Dave wanted to start the day early, shut up this was very early for you. He still hadn't told you what all of this was about or what you were gonna do.   
Dave had already stopped by the bakery even earlier -you still don't know how the fuck he manages- and gotten some muffins and donuts. He offered to make you coffee and you just nodded, not really being a morning person. Seriously what's up with him? Is today someone's birthday? It couldn't be though, it's mid August. And it wasn't your anniversary either?

When you were finished with breakfast he told you to get dressed casually. You just threw on a tshirt and black jeans. Dave was wearing his usual red hoodie.

First he took you to a candy store. It's cliche, but cute. He let you pick out whatever you wanted, knowing how much you loved sweets. You mostly got different kinds of chocolate based stuff, and mints. You absolutely loved mints. When you were ready he paid for it, also added a pack of pocky to the stuff you bought.

He opened the pocky, putting one end of the stick in his mouth and turning towards you. A few pockys later you just pulled him towards yourself and kissed him. His hands wrapped around your neck as he got more into it. You probably just stood there, five metres from the candy shop, making out for 10 minutes. You didn't regret anything. And by the way he smirked down at you it was safe to assume that neither did he. 

You hadn't even been away from your house for so long but it was already 1pm. The next stop was the cinema. You didn't even know what to expect. Your and Dave's taste in movies didn't exactly..match.

O h. You couldn't believe your eyes. He had picked a romcom. You had actually looked it up a few days before and thought it'd be worth watching. And here you are now. You turn to Dave and kiss him, shortly. He smiles and kisses you on the cheek before the movie starts. Somewhere in the middle of the movie he had reached out his hand and laced your fingers. He was being way too kind for you this day. And you really loved him.

 

After the movie he took you to a park, where he laid down a blanket he had just pulled out of his backpack for you two to sit on. Soon, you lied down, putting your head on his lap. He started to play with your hair. It was all pretty cheesy but damn you loved it. You sat there for a while, just talking and joking.

Suddenly he got quiet. And you almost thought something had happened but he just asked you, "You want some pizza?"

"Jegus, Strider, you scared me there" you sighed,relieved.  
"But yeah, sure, why not" you chuckled.

He pulled out his phone and dialled the pizza bar near you. He knew exactly what you wanted. And you just listened to him speaking to the guy on the phone. He was beautiful. You smiled and closed your eyes. You would've probably fallen asleep if the pizza hadn't arrived so quickly.

You started to eat, you still watching him. Almost staring. Trying to remember him, everything about him that day. All of his beauty. 

 

"Come on" he took your hand and pulled you up. He kept holding your hand even as you walked. You made your way towards the river, and the bridge.

"Today's been amazing" you finally said when you were standing on the bridge.

"I'm glad you think so" he smiled but there was a bit of sadness in his voice. At least you thought so.

For a moment everything seemed awkward. Like there was something wrong. And you both knew it but neither of you said anything about it. Then he went back to being his usual self and burt out laughing. He seemed so carefree around you.

Then he heaved himself up to sit on the railing of the bridge. For a while you were both staring at the sunset. For some reason Dave climbed to the other side of the railing. 

You stared at him cautiously, "Be careful"

"Shoosh, I'm fine" he laughed.

You kept staring at him in fear, finally just deciding to hold his hands. You stood there in silence. Then Dave freed one of his hands from your grip and reached for his pocket. 

He took out a piece of paper and gave it to you, "Don't read it yet."

You were a bit confused but put the paper in your own pocket.

"I really love you. Always have and always will" he bit his lip and looked down at your hands. He seemed shy and nervous again.

"I love you too. So fucking much"

He looked sad. But before you could ask what was wrong he pulled his other hand out of yours as well, gave you a short peck on the lips and stepped backwards off the little edge of the bridge. Everything happened so fast.

 

And he was falling.

And your mind hadn't processed it yet.

 

And then his body hit the water. But you couldn't hear it. You couldn't hear anything. You stared at the water. Hoping Dave would come back up, waving and laughing at you. Being proud of the prank he just pulled.

 

But it wasn't a prank...he was gone. The bridge was high enough that the impact with water would kill him. Dave Strider was dead and you hadn't done anything to stop him. 

And then it hit you. Everything came back at once and suddenly you could feel everything. And then there was a tear on your cheek, followed by a few thousand more. You sat down against the railing and cried.

And cried...

 

You had no idea what was the time or how long you'd been here. But you couldn't move, couldn't get up. So you took your phone and dialled John Egbert. He answered quickly with his usual enthusiastic hey.

"Can you come get me...?" Your voice faded towards the end and you tried again, "the bridge" was all you could say before you broke down in sobs again.

John promised to be there in five minutes.  
And he was.

He helped you up and practically carried you home. Everything hurt. Just this morning you had had breakfast with Dave here. Everything looked the same like it had when you two had left. John took you to your bed and made you tea, having been to your apartment enough times to know where the stuff was.

He didn't push you to talk. And you were sure he knew. Because what would you expect when you got a phone call from your best friend's sobbing boyfriend at 11pm? But he wasn't showing any emotion. Nothing. And he waited until he thought you had fallen asleep. That's when he left, and as soon as he got out the door you could hear him sobbing. And that made everything even more real..and you cried for hours. Falling asleep around 6am.

Eventually you talked to Rose about it. Telling her everything.

But there were no signs? And that was absolutely not like Dave? To just leave everybody and everything behind.

You think they found the body. You weren't really paying attention to anything after that.

You didn't know how to focus without Dave..

 

You didn't read the letter he had given you until 4 months after that. You had been debating on whether you even want to. But it was the last thing from him. It had to have some explanations, right?

Then one night you opened it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to also post the letter sometime soon


End file.
